Green Armored Goddess, Deadly Fox
by Manga154
Summary: my own take on hiddenloveofnaruhina's challenge i piked up a while ago, Fem Master cheifXNaruto will be M for gore and many other M related things.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto is the sixth Hokage but the Leaf betrays him for Sasuke so he leaves. Two years later the Leaf fell and Naruto wants to start over. So he goes to Kyuubi so he can change dimensions so he ends up in the halo world in the Spartan program with all of his ninja abilities and skills. Naruto/fem Master Chief /fem Kyuubi.

-I don't own Naruto or Halo, it's only a dream-this is a answer to hiddenloveofnaruhina's challenge I was going to take up so long ago…

[START]

~~~Two years ago-Flash back~~~

"What is the meaning of this Uchiha?" Naruto shouted from his desk, his Hokage hat sat atop the desk. Before him was Sasuke, Sia, Kakashi, Neji, and his soon to be wife Sakura. "You're being thrown out of office Demon, and Sasuke-Kun is replacing you." Sakura screeched at him. "So this is how it is?" Naruto showed no emotion, "What about you Sai?" Sai had changed since he had joined team 7, he had gained many of his emotions back, and had a very feminine out-look on love life. "I am sorry Hokage-Sama, but many of the civilians and a few clans are threatening to leave to join another village." Sia hung his head, he was sad that he would be losing such a great leader 'He's going to hate me.' Sia thought, but Naruto shows that he was the most unpredictable person in the world with his actions. "It's ok Sia," Looking up to see Naruto, he notices the light smile that is on his lips, "I know you will always put the village first." Sasuke was pissed for being ignored, hell he was taking the blonde's dream, and he wasn't even putting up a fight for it. "What's the matter dobe? Not even going to fight for your weak dreams?" Naruto pushed himself out of the chair, slowly like a man twice his age, "No I won't," The other occupants of the room for shock, "I have been in office for 4 years, I have moved all the mountains I can move that were in the way for this village..." Naruto turned to the window and clasped his hands behind his back "...I never did want to become the Hokage; it was nothing more than a challenge that I had set for myself, thinking I would never reach it." Turning around Naruto pulled a piece of paper off the desk and gives it a quick sigh. "Read this Neji," Naruto says. As he moves to pick up his had Neji started to read "As the 7th Hokage I, Naruto Uzumaki, Namikaze, use the Kage's wish to remove the cage-bird-seal from all Hyugan members and forbid it from further use in any clan settings." Neji stopped after this and looked up at the man he hatted. "It was Hinata-chan's last wish for that seal to be removed, had she been alive she would of had it done by now." Pulling off the Hokage robes Naruto points to Neji "Keep reading." Neji does so "Using the power of the Hokage I pull Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze out of the Ninja military and is given free leave of the Hidden Leaf Village."

~Village streets~

"This is madness!" Lee yells as he rushes to the Hokage tower, "Madness? This is Naruto were talking about!" Ten-Ten calls from behind the speeding Chunin, Lee's outfit no longer consisted of a green-full-body-spandex, but now was in a dark green skin tight shirt under his Chunin vest, which showed off all his years of training, and black ANBU pants with a black/green stripe going down the outside of each leg. A 6ft retractable steel pole that had been a gift from Naruto was in a holster at his side. As they ran to the tower they saw the blond Kage level ninja walking out of the tower. "Naruto-kun!" Lee yelled as he stopped down in front of him, "We have bad news, the council has...!" Naruto raised his hand to stop her, "I know Ten-Chan, I was on my way out as it was; would you like to walk with me to the gate?" Sadly both Chunnin seemed to be about to cry, "Now now; I don't want to remember two of my best friends with tears in their eyes." Lee gave his nice guy pose, something he had rarely done in the past four years, "I would be happy to see a great friend off on his new adventures!" The Green-Beast answered with half of the normal energy he had, Ten-ten smiled sadly as she stood by his side and walked down the streets. "It's going to be different without you here Naruto-kun." "I know, but make sure you keep your two boys in line, last thing we need is for Lee and Neji to start fighting over which you love more." Tenten blushed, but thought over how much damage her two lovers had done. "Do not worry Naruto-kun, we will stay out of trouble for you. Please don't let your flames diminish!" Naruto smiled, "I won't Lee, but just to keep yours up I'm giving you..." Naruto reached into his pocket and pulls out a scroll, "...This. It's my father's fighting style." Lee's eyes bulged out of his head, "Tha- that's the Sling-Style!" Lee fainted as soon as the fighting style's name was said. "Tell him I said good-bye, and be has 2 years to master the style ok Ten-Chan?" She smiled and gave a nod before picking up her one lover.

~~~Flash back cancel~~~

That was it, his last memories of the place he once called home before it was attacked. Naruto still looked the way he did when he took the title of Hokage those six years ago. He had been out at sea when he got word of the leaf being attacked from one of his clones he left on the main land. The news was a week old but Naruto still rushed off to try and help save his onetime home.

~~~Flash back 2 weeks ago~~~

Naruto stood outside the destroyed north gait of the village, already he could see the bodies of the dead, both the ninjas that were once his and the attackers, spread out among the roads and outer walls, a few fires were still eating at pieces of charred wood. Running into the destroyed village Naruto made his way to the closest house of his longtime friends, Ten-ten's weapon shop/house. What greeted him was the sight of Ten-ten's father, Ray, laid out on the floor, his blood pooled in-between his torso and cut off legs in a pool of dried blood. A quick look showed that Ray died quick, but not without a fight. Sound-Nin lay dead around the store, a few riddled with kunai another was pushed up against the store wall; a large Battle-Axe blade was protruding from his chest. The last was slumped over the counter, a Kunai stabbed in-between her eyes. Ray was crazy, easy to be after fighting in the second war; sadly it only seemed to prolong his death.

"I wish I got here to save you old man…" Naruto whispered as he sealed up the weapons of the room and used an earth Jutsu to make a grave for him while setting the Sound ninjas alight along with a few of the other sound bodies he had come across. As he moved further in the dead village he found more bodies, many civilians, and a few ninja of the Sound village, and what Naruto could only think were Genin who were probably just waiting for their teachers to jump back over the wall and tell them it was all over, letting out a small sigh he used his shadow clones to check the bodies and separate the dead enemies from the leaf villagers and their own ninjas, seeing if they had anything of value, and making a large mass grave for the leaf while burning the bodies of Sound.

Leaving the clones to do check the rest of the village Naruto made his way to the Hokage tower, seeing even more dead, sometimes in piles like the had climbed over their own dead comrades to continue fighting only to be killed before they had even the chance to let loose a kunai or a Jutsu. The closer he got, the more destruction to the buildings and surrounding land he found, it seemed that Sound had come in like a wave, crushing the outside with little damage to their own forces, but like a wave they had lost more power as they pushed further inland. Moving to the roofs he found more Ninja dead, from traps, other Ninja, or maybe a stray Jutsu; Naruto shut it all out, spanning more clones to check the bodies.

~~~5 minutes later~~~

Here he stood, at the base of the tower he once used as an office, the walls were crumbled in a few places but it still stood tall, a hole was in its roof, looking like a fire Jutsu, or maybe a wind one, had been slammed through it. 'Well at least I can get my scrolls back…' He didn't even give it a second look when he stepped over the dead bodies of his onetime wife, or the Uchiha traitor whose body was holding Sakura in front of himself, probably to take the stone spear that had gone through her neck and pierced his heart. "Serves you right teme," Naruto muttered to the corpses as he moved the picture of the third Hokage and activated the seal behind it. Before he activated the seal he waited for the last clone to complete its task enter the tower and give him the sealing scroll that held all the other scrolls that had been sealed with anything they had found, a headache was forming from blocking the information from his dispelled clones, but a t the moment he didn't have time to worry about the emotional breakdown he would soon have, he needed to activate the seal that would put the village out of everyone's reach, it would put it in the destination of all mankind, the stars above.

I know you all will hate me for doing this but it was just sitting on my IPod, so don't get mad at me please!


	2. dead snake, I hate you Vizard

"Warning I will be cursing, and I don't own Halo or Naruto.

Ok before I start I have one thing to rant about, and it's to a reader who was too much of a pussy to leave his real name, but he did leave the name Vizard, so if you're not this asshole then just skip this until you see a line of "^^^^^" ok.

"I don't know who you are "Vizard" but why don't you stop being a little shit and get an account so we authors can find you and flame you. If you want to be something then be man ENOUGH to leave a way for us to say something back to you. I put parts of the story to show Naruto's interactions with some of the few who were still loyal to him, take Lee for example, he gave his father's fighting style to him, something that should have been locked up in a family vault for people of blood relationships. Ten-Ten also showed up, and I tried to show her distress about his leaving, it would show that he did have some interaction with her life. Plus he left the village pretty quick, so word of his banishment probably didn't travel too far until after he had already left, so anyone who did care for him still was most likely not informed until after the fact he left. So tell me this, if you had to see people you hadn't in a long while, all of them have been murdered and raped, or even both, and you had to go through the village full of them, maybe not all but quite a few of them, and you had to see the expression of their face the moment it was when they died brutally, and know that maybe if you had been faster, or had did something different in the past then they may still be alive, it will eat away at you. Now imagine that you were suddenly getting hundreds of these memories all at once, the gilt, hate, anger, shame would all come at you and you wouldn't have the time to process it. If you can tell me in a strait up truth, then you are a better person then I will ever be, you cold hearted child of a bitch.

"Talking human"…'Thinking human'…_**"Pissed off demonic voice"**_

"**A.I. talking"….'thinking A.I."**

((The reason Naruto left the scroll in the tower was because Naruto knew Sasuke was too stuck up to look underneath the underneath.))

(Last time: Before he activated the seal he waited for the last clone to complete its task enter the tower and give him the sealing scroll that held all the other scrolls that had been sealed with anything they had found, a headache was forming from blocking the information from his dispelled clones, but a t the moment he didn't have time to worry about the emotional breakdown he would soon have, he needed to activate the seal that would put the village out of everyone's reach, it would put it in the destination of all mankind, the stars above.)

[One week ago]

It hadn't taken long for Naruto to find the remains of snake's Army, the had been moving back to sound village with the Snake himself leading the way, the heads of the council members in the mouths of his snake summons. The size of the army was now down to less than the population of wave when Gato had been in power, right before his death. Naruto had sealed his scrolls up after he had set the timer for the seals that would lift the destroyed village out of the Earth's gravitational pull, it needed time to pull in enough nature chakura because once it left the planet it would no longer be able to pull any with it.

The fight was bloody for the army of sound, the pent up range of emotions was released on them, making Naruto a bloody storm of death. It didn't even take long for the Snake himself to be the only one standing, having used Kabuto as a human shield for Naruto's last attack on him.

"My, if it isn't little Naruto-kun, how have you been for these past few years?" the snake asked in a calm happy domineer, completely contradicting the scene around them. _**"I'll kill you snake for what you did."**_ Naruto said letting his K.I. out in waves, making the man think twice about fighting him, and showing a bit of smarts he decided to put some of the blame on another person as well. "You mean the destruction of the leaf? My dear misguided Naruto-kun, I am not the only one at fault here, I just capitalized on it." _**"Speak quickly if you want to live." **_Naruto growled to the sick Pedo snake of a man.

"You see my dear Naru-kun, it seems that dear little Sasuke found out that his brother Itachi, you remember him right, the one that you help kill after you dealt with the masked leader of the little scavenger hunt group," Naruto let out a growl, letting the snake know his time was short. "Well it seems that Itachi had been ordered to kill all his clan by the council, and Sasuke-kun decided to take his anger out on the village, I had only gotten there when Danzo killed my next host sadly." Reaching to one of his snakes he pulled out Danzo's head from his mouth and tossed to Naruto. "I played around with him before I killed him, the seal on his forehead will bring his head back to life, as long as there is chakura to supply it, once it empties he'll go back to sleep, much like a fire that runs out of wood."

Once he though Naruto was distracted he made a run for it, but something strange happened, his body turned and ran but his head stayed facing Naruto, soon falling off when the support of his body moved out from under him and only making it three steps before falling dead. _**"Damn snake got off easy." **_Naruto mumbled as he looked the seal over, and saw it was a delayed explosive seal _**"Yeah, way too easy."**_

[Today: 3:26]

'You ready Nairi-chan?' Naruto asked his lover through their mental link. 'I wish you would stop calling me that Naru.' The red head replied; Naruto could just see the mental image of her pouting. 'But I'm ready on my end, you may want to get Adel-chan, and Aysel-chan so we can leave.' A shudder went down his back thinking of how the twins had been pissed-off at him leaving them behind to go try and save the village, Adel had yet to stop the cold shoulder she had been giving him since his return.

Reaching down he picked up the twins, a set of dual Kodachi, and placed it across his lower back, so he could reach both of them in a moment's notice. 'Aysel-chan is Adel-chan still mad at me?' he asked one of the two souls that stayed in his blades. 'I don't think so Naru, but I think Adel-shimai-chans mad because you didn't bring her any blood.' Naruto let out a sigh, 'Of course, here I was thinking Adel-chan would hate me forever.' Naruto let out a sound that would be associated with a kicked puppy, and caused Adel to open her mouth, 'I could never hate you Naruto; but we girls have needs, and you won't fulfill mine.' Adel paused for a moment before adding an afterthought. 'Any other woman would find another person to satisfy them.'

Naruto let out a fox like grin, 'But Adel-chan, you aren't any woman, you are my Adel-chan. The sexy blood loving vampire chick with the completion of the goddesses.' Adel just blushed and cut the connection to Naruto. 'Hay what about me and Nairi-chan?' Aysel pouted along with Nairi for not receiving such complements. 'Well I would, but if I over used them then what would I use when both of you beautiful women get angry at me, I would of run out of things to compare your unnatural, goddesses beauty to.' Both stayed quiet, having matching blushes to Adel. 'Is everything ready?' he asked one last time, getting ready to do the two-hundred hand seals that would free him of his own dimension, away from the memories of the dead. 'Yes, you can begin Naru.'


End file.
